le coeur à ses raisons
by Satanic Doll
Summary: une petite histoire qui vient de mon esprit sur mon couple préferé Jack et Will. Ceci et un slash. Pendant que Jack se debat sur le pearl, Will saute à l'eau et va le rejoindre...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : le coeur à ses raisons…

Lol !! Première fics, je sais pas du tout se que ça va donner, j'obéis à mes doigt et à mon cerveau accessoirement ! Si seulement les images retranscrites pouvaient arrivées directes sur mon écran, se serait plus simple ! Faudrait que je change de clavier aussi !

Petite histoire que j'ai imaginé (entre le conscient et l'inconscient) en écoutant wind of change de Scorpion…

Genre : Bon slash Will/Jack, vu que y'en a pas des tonnes !!

Disclaimer : oui oui ils ne nous appartiennent pas on sait c'est assez dur comme ça :'(

Résumé : Ça se passe au moment ou le kraken attaque le Pearl et où cette poufiasse d'Elizabeth attache Jack sur le navire. On imagine que le vilain kraken n'a pas encore tout a fait envahit le Pearl et qu'il est occupé a cassé du marin pas très loin , mais que ses immondes tentacules souillent le bateau. Les phrases qui se trouve entre les sont ce que disent les persos dans leur tête.

La pluie et les flots déchaînés s'abattaient sur le Pearl et sur le canot des derniers survivant de l'équipage. Gibbs aida Elizabeth à prendre place dans leur ridicule coque. Will regarda le Pearl puis demanda à Elizabeth :

- Et Jack que fait il ? Il ne vient pas ?

- Il a décidé de rester sur le navire lui répondit elle d'une voix serrée et coupable.

Elle avait conscience de son geste, elle était sure d'elle au moment ou elle a décidé de l'emprisonner sur le pont, mais au fond, elle se sentait prise de remord. Elizabeth ne savait plus si son choix était le bon.

Je dois aller le chercher, articula lentement Will, je dois y aller…

Will le cœur battant, fronça les sourcils et un air sombre et grave accapara son visage en quelques secondes. La barque commençait à s'éloigner du Pearl, et de Jack. Sans comprendre et avant de juger la situation Will se jeta dans les flots. Son corps n'obéissait plus à sa raison.

- WILLLL !!!Hurla Elizabeth d'effroi.

- T'as perdu la tête mon garçon !! S'époumona Gibbs. Reviens !! Tu pourras pas lutter contre la bête !!!

Mais il était déjà trop éloigné pour que les cris désespérés de ses compagnons puissent arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il luttait contre les flots et nageait tant bien que mal pour atteindre le Pearl. Il parvint à s'approcher du navire, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était épouvantable ; un amas de chair s'acharnait, bouillonnant, transperçant les eaux de ses énormes tentacules. La couleur grisâtre du Kraken se confondait avec le ciel et la mer qui avait pris la même teinte délavé. Le mugissement du monstre se distinguait de celui de la pluie, du tonnerre, du vent et des vagues : un terrifiant bruit sourd de déglutition et de digestion. Malgré le spectacle apocalyptique qui s'offrait à lui, Will ne perdit pas courage. Il réussi à atteindre le bâtiment. Il se hissa sur le pont tant bien que mal et chercha Jack. La pluie additionnée à l'écume ne rendait pas la chose facile. Il aperçut enfin le pirate près d'un mat, et vit qu'il se débattait. Pourtant, Will ne voyait rien qui l'attaquait réellement. A quoi il joue ?

Jack !!!! Le pirate tourna la tête.

Qu'est ce que tu fais la mon gars ? Il est ici pour moi, pas pour toi que je sache alors fait moi le plaisir de foutre le camps de mon bâtiment !!

Mais Jack je ne peux pas te laisser ici !! même si tu es la pire ordure que j'ai connu je ne pas me résigner de t'abandonner à ton sort !!

Ordure, pourquoi il avait dit ça.. Jack n'est pas une ordure loin de là.. Enfin un peu quand même vu qu'il l'avait vendu à Jones. Mais il avait quand même tenté de le sauver. Will regarda tout d'abord avec quoi le pirate était retenu.

Ainsi soit il répondit Jack, mais je ne t'ai rien demander ! Si tu meurs je ne me tiendrai pas pour responsable !

Cela va de soi !

Jack fut surpris de ses paroles, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il se souvint lors de sa première rencontre avec Will, lorsque ils devaient aller sauver Elizabeth, Will était prêt à mourir pour celle qu'il aimait. Ca voudrait dire que… il sentit son corps s'engourdir. Non non j'ai du mal comprendre, il ne faut pas tout prendre au sens littérale mon cher jack…pourtant…

Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver menotter à un moment pareil ? Il y a quelqu'un qui t'en veut autant que moi ? il sourit machinalement et appréhendait la réponse de Jack. Ce dernier d'un air nonchalant planta son regard dans celui de Will.

Demande à cette chère miss Swan lui répondit il, et demande lui aussi comment elle à fait pour réussir à m'avoir dit il d'un ton désinvolte. Le cœur de Will se serra. Il connaissait Jack, et le seul moyen pour lui faire perdre une partie de ce qui lui reste comme lucidité… il comprit…il avait déjà compris. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé... il n'a pas voulu admettre ce qu'il avait vu… il ferma les yeux et eu l'impression qu'un tentacule de la bête s'abatte sur son crâne. Il resta interdit, et se senti consterné, trahit, médusé, stupéfié et stupide. Il pensa à revenir sur son impression première du rang de déchet de Jack. Mais c'est Elizabeth qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Eh pirate puisque que tu es la, tu pourrais m'aider à m'liberer ! La voix tonitruante de Jack le fit sortir de son hébétude. Il reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur sa tache principale : libérer Jack.

Oui… dit il d'un ton las. Il suivit les directives de Jack qui lui disait de chercher quelque chose qui glisse ou qui coupe le métal. Il devait faire vite et durant sa précipitation il se posait une multitude de question : pourquoi l'a-t-elle embrasser ? elle ne m'aime plus ? si ça se trouve elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Mais nous allions nous marier. Si je l'aimais tant que sa qu'est ce que je fais ici ? je risque ma vie pour Jack ! je devrais le laisser moisir dans les entrailles de kraken, mais je ne peux me résigner à faire ça. Jack est mon ami… mon amitié pour Jack est elle plus forte que mon amour pour Elizabeth ? il fut empli d'un sentiment d'embarras qui le déconcerta.

Il sorti de sa réflexion quand il trouva une lampe à l'huile abandonnée sur le sol. Il la ramassa et l'apporta à Jack. Mais au moment ou il s'approchait de lui, un membre du kraken arriva sur lui lourdement, mais assez puissamment pour le faire valser. Il l'évita de justesse et la lampe lui échappa des mains. Elle atterrit non loin de Jack, mais pas encore assez près pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre en main propre. Avec vélocité et agilité il dégaina son épée attrapa l'anse de la lampe et la fit virevolter jusqu'à lui. . Il s'en enduit la main et parvint à se libérer de sa prison. Will avait atterrit un peu plus loin, il était secoué mais n'avait rien de cassé à part quelque éraflure et contusion. Il fut soulagé pour lui et pour Jack qu'il voyait se frotter le poignet. Il savait que Jack s'en tirait à bon compte, dans les pires situations quelle qu'elle soient. Une partie de sa mission était effectuée, il avait libéré Jack. Ils leur restaient à fuir. Will dégluti. S'enfuir, oui, mais comment ? Il n'y avait plus de canot. Il examinait le reste du navire ; les seuls endroits qui n'avaient pas encore sombré ou qui n'était pas encore conquit par l'excès de chair destructrice et visqueuse du démon. La il était à cours d'idée. Il se précipita vers Jack qui semblait ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation vu qu'il affichait toujours cet air nonchalant.

Jack ! il s'arrêta près de lui. Will avait toujours cet air grave mais pourtant inquiet. Il essayait de masquer son anxiété, mais on lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Jack l'avait remarqué. De son coté il ne l'était pas plus que ça. Il devait se battre, et ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Le navire était de plus en plus violé. Jack regarda Will. Ce dernier compris tout de suite ; ils dégainèrent leurs épées en même temps. Ils combattaient côte à côte, en essayant de transpercer le corps pour tenter de garder quelque chose du Black Pearl.

La lutte acharnée des deux hommes paraissait ridicule à coté de ce titanesque poulpe. Même en y mettant toute la hargne, le frénésie et tout la rage du monde, ils ne parvenaient pas à en venir à bout. C'était peine perdue, à chaque fois qu'ils délogeaient un appendice, un autre apparaissait. Will était épuisé et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme tandis que Jack était encore d'attaque. Will se demandait ou est ce qu'il tirait autant d'énergie. Par contre, Jack remarquait que l'acharnement de Will diminuait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, car le combat était de plus en plus abominable, il s'inquiétait pour son cadet.

Will ne tient presque plus… à ce rythme la il ne tiendra plus longtemps… il va vraiment mourir… pour moi, pour m'avoir aidé… un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Jack. Il jetait toujours un œil sur Will qui malgré sa fatigue luttait de toutes ses forces. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un gigantesque tentacule vint s'écrouler sur Will, qui une fois de plus l'évita de justesse, mais l'atterrissage ne se passa pas aussi bien. Il était mal tombé. Il avait pris de plein fouet la cabine qui n'était plus qu'un amas de bois brisé. Il hurla de douleur, il était paralysé. Les plaies sur son dos qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser se rouvrirent en laissant s'échapper une rivière de sang.

De nombreuses entailles parcouraient son corps. Il était dans un état catatonique à la limite de l'inconscient, mais il pouvait encore comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ca y est je suis perdu. Jack se bat encore. Si seulement je pouvais me lever. Je vais vraiment mourir pour quelqu'un que j'aime alors…il se stupéfia de lui-même de sa révélation. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Jack, malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait dites et pensées. Il compris que ce n'était pas son corps qui avait agit contre sa volonté quand il a plongé pour rejoindre Jack Simplement son cœur qui a agit contre sa raison. Il n'était pas en colère quand Elizabeth avait embrassé Jack.

Il était sûrement un peu jaloux, il a préféré se voiler la face et essayer de se déformer la réalité pour l'interpréter comme il la souhaitait : en ressentant de la jalousie, la rancœur et de l'aversion pour ce baiser échangé entre Jack et Elizabeth.

Il se rendait compte de tout cela quand il était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, baignant dans son sang, il ne pourrait jamais dire a Jack ses véritables sentiment pour lui. Il se demandait lequel était le pire entre mourir et cacher son amour, ou vivre et être rejeté par Jack qui n'accepterait jamais ce genre de relation. La il se rendit vraiment compte de la fatalité de son destin.

Une main l'agrippa et le fit sortir de son délire.

-tout va comme tu veux ? dit un Jack essoufflé

-ben écoute oui… ça pourrait aller mieux… dit un Will complètement abasourdi. Jack constata que malgré les lésions, le jeune homme n'était pas en danger. Le seul danger qui le guettait c'était le poulpe ou la noyade.

-Tant mieux. Il sourit a will malgré la situation. Bientôt on aura plus de navire, faudra compté sur un morceau de mon Pearl, t'inquiète sa suffira pour toi Will. Son cœur failli s'arrêter. Il savait que Jack ne viendrait pas avec lui, qu'il devait affronter le monstre. Fallait il qu'il le perde juste quand il était sur de son amour pour lui ?

Jack l'aida à se relever. Tant bien que mal il parvenait à se tenir debout. Will au bord des larmes qu'il essayait de contenir je suis vraiment stupide me voila en train de pleurer…pour Jack… le plus possible dit :

-il y a assez de place pour deux sur le radeau, tu n'es pas obliger de le combattre. Will savait que c'était faux. Jack fut surpris par ces paroles. Il voyait que le forgeron était éreinté et qu'il se forçait pour ne pas pleurer.

- je te cède la place j'ai un poulpe géant a combattre, toujours sur un ton de rigolade. ( c'est pas vrai j'ai pas rêvé il veut que je vienne avec lui… mes espoirs sont peut être pas tous anéanti…j'ai encore une chance) T'en fais pas, je reviendrai, ou au pire toi et mon équipage viendrez me chercher dit il avec ce sourire charmeur. Une once d'espoir raviva Will.

Mais pendant ce temps, le kraken avait gagné du terrain, il ne restait plus beaucoup de bateau vierge. Les tentacules revinrent à la charge pour cette fois si saisir la coque entière et pour l'attirer vers les profondeurs. Tout se passa à une vitesse incroyable ; Jack s'immobilisa. Son visage qui d'habitude est joviale pris un air grave et solennel.

-il est temps pour moi, Will Turner de vous dire au revoir. Il l'entraîna près de l'océan et montra a will un morceau du Pearl qui pourrait l'emmener jusqu'à une île.

- au revoir capitaine dit Will sur le même ton que le pirate. Il se retourna et pris la direction du modeste radeau Une larme perla sur la joue de Will. Dans l'élan, Jack lui attrapa la main, ce qui lui fit faire une volte face et il le tira vers lui. Il atterrit lèvres collées sur celle de Jack qui entre temps avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Jack l'embrassa tendrement. Une sensation de chaleur envahit le jeune forgeron. Il était soulagé.

- Voila un avant goût de ce qui t'attend, Will Turner quand je reviendrai… il relâcha son étreinte et se posta face à l'orifice béant du kraken.

-C'est moi que tu veux, et bien tu me voila!! Il s'élança dans le trou béant. Will sauta sur le radeau et vis le dos de Jack s'éloigner pour disparaître.

-A bientôt…Capitaine .Puis heureux comme il ne l'a jamais étais, il s'évanoui.

Le pearl fut englouti par les flots.

_à suivre... si j'arrive à trouver comment ça fonctionne'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fin de la première partie ! Bon étant donné que le 3 n'est pas encore sorti, je me permettrais donc une petite (ou grande) ellipse temporelle. _

_Donc la scène se passe évidement lorsque Jack fut revenu de son voyage inter Kraken, tout le monde s'était mobilisé pour le sauver._

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Jack. Will s'était réjoui, il attendait avec impatience ce moment. Mais rien ne c'était passé comme il l'avait espéré. Même si il ne se souvenait pas de comment il avait quitté le Pearl, une chose était resté encrée dans sa mémoire : le baiser échangé avec Jack. Ca il en était certain, il ne pouvait en douter. C'était la première chose a laquelle il a pensé en se réveillant. Il avait erré sur l'océan jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouva la chaloupe de Gibbs. Enfin c'était plutôt la chaloupe de Gibbs qui l'avait retrouvé, vu qu'il était inconscient.

Il appréhendait sa prochaine rencontre avec Jack, il était à la fois heureux, mais anxieux. Il était sur à présent de ses sentiment envers ce délirant pirate.

Quand Jack fut retrouvé, il lui fit une bourrade, la même que celle qu'il avait donné à l'équipage. Sans préférence, sans tendresse, une bourrade de pirate quoi. Will pensait qu'il allé venir le voir ensuite, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à l'écart, le pirate ne changea pas d'attitude envers lui. Il restait indifférent comme si rien ne c'était passé sur le navire, n'éprouvait aucune gêne. Will fut terriblement blessé. Il se sentait vraiment stupide de penser que Jack, dès son retour, aller lui déclarer sa flamme. Il était vexé et honteux car il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait qu'il aimait quelqu'un, et qui plus est un homme, le capitaine Jack Sparrow, et que ce dernier en avait complètement rien à faire de lui.

Certes l'équipage trouvait bizarre la relation de Jack et Will, mais pas parce qu'ils pensaient à l'amour de Will pour Jack, mais tout simplement que le lien particulier qui les unissaient n'étaient plus le même qu'avant. Ils ne discutaient plus comme avant, se disputaient plus, et s'adressaient à peine la parole.

Will se sentait de plus en plus malheureux, il ne comprenait pas le comportement que Jack avait vis-à-vis de lui. Il pensait que c'était ce baiser qui avait fait empirer la situation, il était nostalgique du temps ou Jack et lui s'entendait à merveille. Il se sentait complètement désabusé. Son chagrin était si profond qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien, plus envie de voir Jack, ni la mer, ni port royal et certainement moins Elizabeth. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Jack. Elle n'avait rien répondu pour se défendre, elle se contenta d'un « oui c'est vrai… pardonne moi. » depuis un froid c'était aussi installé entre eux, Elizabeth vaquait a différentes occupation en compagnie d'Ana Maria et de l'équipage.

Le Black Pearl faisait route vers port royal. Ça aussi sa désolé will. Il allait retrouvé sa forge, sa petite vie de forgeron sans intérêt. En plus il n'allait plus se marier avec Elizabeth, il ne l'aimait plus, et il était persuadé que elle non plus… elle était attiré par Jack. La seule chose qui consolé Will était que Jack n'aimait personne à part son bâtiment et que les femmes lui servaient d'amusement. Il souriait nerveusement en pensant que dès que jack aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'intéressera que moyennement à Elizabeth. Bien sur elle pouvait restée sur le Pearl pour que jack s'en serve quand bon lui semble, mais il avait entendu dire qu'Elizabeth resterait a port royal. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le navire y faisait route.

L'équipage avait remarqué les traits tirés de Will et l'expression funeste qu'il affichait. Will se sentait mort. Sa souffrance était mille fois supérieure à celle qu'il avait eu envers miss Swann, du temps ou il était encore fou amoureux d'elle. Il comprenait mieux à présent l'expression mourir d'amour. Le manque de contact avec Jack n'arrangeait rien, il lui en voulait atrocement d'avoir joué avec lui et de l'avoir fait espéré pour rien. Il obéissait toujours aux ordres du capitaine pour essayer de masquer sa désespérance. Il n'avait pas trop à craindre de se faire remarquer, tout l'équipage était 23/24 heures saoul, ou bien ils dormaient. Il évitait maintenant de regarder jack, car à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ou entendait le son de sa voix, une nouvelle lame transperçait son cœur.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils faisaient escale, Will était seul à bord, tout l'équipage était allé se saouler à terre. Il était assis par terre. Ils pensaient encore à Jack l'auteur de son spleen. Plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était blessé le bras en effectuant une tache. Il regarda la coupure et la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Il se rappela aussi la douleur qui l'avait envahit, une douleur minime, mais qui malgré tout lui avait fait du bien. Une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux. Il prit une lame et la passa doucement sur l'intérieur de son bras. Il attendit quelque seconde et de fines perles écarlates apparurent. Il recommença cette fois si en appuyant un peu plus fort. Une vive douleur se fit sentir. Il regarda son bras et la chair entrouverte. Les gouttes de sang perlèrent plus vite et coulèrent le long de son bras. Le sang chaud qu'il sentait s'échapper le soulageait terriblement. Il avait l'impression que tout le malheur s'évacuait de son corps et une euphorie malsaine s'empara de lui. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il taillada son bras de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, comme si il fallait que son sang coule plus vite et soi plus chaud pour soulager sa peine. Bientôt il n'y eu pu de place sur son avant bras. Dans son délire il remontait de plus en plus avec fureur. Il ne se maîtrisait plus et regardait le sang frapper le sol. Les rires laissèrent place aux larmes. Il pleurait de rage de peine, d'incompréhension et la lame arriva au niveau de sa poitrine qu'il continuait de lacérer. Puis il balança la lame, et se laissa tombé sur le coté. La chaleur et l'odeur du sang l'avait un peu calmé mais il pleurait de plus bel. La sa folie repris le dessus il se leva d'un bond, monta sur le rebord et sauta par-dessus. je vais vraiment mourir cette fois çi… c'est mieux ainsi de tout manière… il pensait à Jack pendant son immersion. La différence de température le glaça. Il sentait son corps gelé et la chaleur de son sang qui se nappait autour de lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que jack était dans un état similaire au sien. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Will qui était froid et distant avec lui. Il essayait d'être le plus passif possible, il pensait que Will le détestait parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il était descendu a terre mais ne s'amusait pas, il arrivait à peine a boire sa bouteille de rhum. Dégoûté il fit route vers son navire. Dès qu'il arriva à bord, une odeur de sang tiède empli ses narines. Son cœur se figea. Il savait que Will était seul. Il courut sur le pont. Avec effroi il regardait la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Will qui pleurait et qui s'automutilait. Il le vit jeté la lame, s'effondrer puis se relever. Il se sentait soulagé mais ce fut de très courte durée ; Will se leva et sauta du navire.

Jack couru et plongea dans les eaux qui n'étaient pas glacées, mais qui était quand même assez fraîche. Il aperçut une masse et nagea de plus bel pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Il réussi à l'attraper par le bras. Il le tira vers lui, l'agrippa par la taille et nagea vers la surface. Il remonta sur le pont tant bien que mal. Il regarda Will et fut effrayé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Will blême comme la mort et les plaies ouvertes qui continuait de saigner.

Il se précipita dans sa cabine, Will dans les bras. Il respirait à peine, tremblait et saignait. Jack le déshabilla entièrement et l'enroula dans du linge sec. Le drap prit une teinture vermeille à l'endroit ou il avait son bras et son torse. Jack pris encore plus de linge et pansa le bras et le torse de Will. Il du changer les pansement régulièrement car ils étaient très vite imprégné de rouge.

Will ouvrit les yeux. je suis pas encore mort Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Du linge souillé jonchait le sol. Il regarda son bras et vis qu'il était bandé. Il vit le manteau de jack. Son cœur se serra. Il voulut se lever, mais il remarqua qu'il était complètement nu. Il rougit. Jack l'avait sauvé, et l'avait vu dans son plus simple appareil. Un bruit de poignée le fit sursauter. Jack apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Will se figea. Jack s'approcha doucement de Will avec une certaine tendresse, mêlé d'incompréhension, de colère et de peine dans les yeux, qui illustrait très bien la question : pourquoi.

- je… balbutiai Will

- shht tu as besoin de te reposer. T'inquiète personne n'en saura rien, je leur et dit qu'on prenait quelque jours de repos à terre. Will honteux baissa les yeux.

- Merci…dit il timidement. Il n'osait pas regardait Jack en face. Il leva timidement la tête et vit dans le regard du pirate une grande désolation. Pas pour lui, mais envers lui-même.

- repose toi, lui ordonna Jack. On en parlera demain.

Il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Will resta interdit. Il s'allongea du mieux qu'il pu, et essaya de dormir. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Il était envahit par ses pensées. que vais-je faire ? Je n'avais pas prévu ça… je n'avais pas prévu non plus de sauté par-dessus bord… mais qu'est qui m'a pris ! En plus c'est Jack qui m'a repêché… il n'aurait pas du… Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il avait pu faire une chose pareille. C'est comme ci son esprit avait était expulsé de son corps, et qu'il restait là, à le regarder se saigner, et qu'une force inconnue lui interdisait d'intervenir. Il était le spectateur de son exécution. Il était serein. Après tout ce n'était qu'un corps, pensa son lui extérieur. Mais voila, pendant son immersion, il avait vu son sauveur plonger. Il ricana. Tiens tiens ce cher capitaine s'intéresserait il à moi maintenant que je ne fais plus parti de son monde? C'est trop tard Jack, tu ne pourra pas m'attraper

Il voyait Jack nager comme un diable, faisant un effort surhumain pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Les eaux étaient sombres et profondes. Il ne pensa pas un instant que Jack pourrait parvenir jusqu'à lui, et l'arracher à sa tombe liquide.

Mais il se retrouva là dans son lit, bien au chaud.

Q'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire… Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il s'endormi aussitôt. Il rêva cette nuit là. Dans son songe, il voyait Jack debout sur le pont. Il lui souriait et tendait les bras vers lui. Il coura se réfugier dans les bras du pirate, et d'un coup, Jack sorti une lame et lui transperça le corps d'abord doucement puis en augmentant la cadence en souriant toujours. Le sang lui giclait au visage mais il ne semblait pas le déranger. Il ne s'enfuyait pas et regardait Jack le vider. Il fini par tomber. Jack le traîna par le bras vers la mer. Il s'avança et Will remarqua qu'il pouvait marcher sur l'eau. Jack fini par s'arrêter et se pencha sur lui. Tu ne peux pas mourir William Turner lui dit il. Et doucement will sentait sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Juste la tête, avec en guise de poids les mains de Jack qui l'empêcher de flotter. Il sentait le sang ruisselant sur lui entrant dans son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sang. Sur son visage on pouvait voir les larmes se mêler au sang. Ses blessures avaient continuées de saigner et dans son sommeil agité, il en avait mis partout.

satané rêve souffla t –il. Il enleva les bandages de son bras. Il eu un hoquet quand il le découvrit. Le sang avait séché et son bras était parsemé de fils rouge de différentes tailles et profondeur. Il le fixa pendant un moment puis s'allongea, toujours sans quitté son bras des yeux. Il était fasciné par ces traces écarlates. Il resta comme ça un long moment puis se rendormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par Jack. Il était assis sur le lit regardant le bras de Will qu'il croyait encore endormi. Il semblait avoir la même fascination que Will. Il approcha sa main et effleura les entailles. Will retira son bras.

ah ! tu es réveillé. Bien mange ça. Il lui tendit un bol.

Merci dit il timidement. Il attrapa le bol et le vida d'un trait sous le regard de Jack.

Bon maintenant il faut s'occuper de tes blessures.

Non jack. Laisse moi s'il te plaît…j'ai besoin de rester seul… il se retourna dans son lit. Jack fut d'abord surpris.

Bien… dit il déçu. Si tu as besoin de moi je reste sur le Pearl. Il se leva et soupira tout en s'éloignant.

Will resta enfermé 5 jours. Jack venait le voir souvent, mais à chaque fois, il avait droit au même accueil. Will ne voulait voir personne. Il passait son temps à faire l'allé retour dans l'espoir que Will daigne enfin lui parler. Mais en vain. La situation commencer quelque peut à l'irriter car d'un coté son équipage commençait à se demander pourquoi ils restaient à terre, et de l'autre un Will absent et muet. Ils persécutaient leur capitaine dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion prétextant une soif de nouvelles aventures ou un grand besoin d'air marin. Jack n'avait plus aucun moyen de les retenir. Il leur dit qu'il lèverait l'ancre dès l'aube.

Le soir même il alla au navire. « Cette fois si mon gars tu ne pourra plus te dérober »

Il fit irruption dans sa cabine et trouva Will assis. Le même regard perdu animait toujours son visage.

Mes hommes ne tiennent plus en place. Ils veulent s'en aller. Je leur ai dit qu'on quitterait le port demain dès l'aube, alors arrange toi pour être présentable ou tu sera envahi par une volée de question, qui je pense ne t'accommoderons guère, annonça t-il. Will ne bougea pas.

- Eh pirate! Je te parle ! On s'en va demain !

- oui j'ai entendu…lui dit il d'une voix faible.

- bien ! Il faudra quand même que tu nous aides à préparer la Perle si tu veux passer inaperçu… tu t'en sens capable ? Remarque tes cinq jours au lit ne t'auront pas été inutile ma foi ! Lança Jack. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Will ne disait rien, Jack commençait à être exaspéré par la situation. Il se posta devant Will et on pouvait voir la lassitude inscrite sur son visage. Le temps semblait lourd et inerte pour les deux hommes.

- Mais bon sang Will dit quelque chose !!! S'écria Jack. Will sursauta, surpris. Il se leva et fit face à jack en plantant son regard dans le sien

- Est que ce qu tu veux que je dise Jack ? Prononça t'il d'un ton sec en appuyant bien sur le « Jack ». Le pirate le regarda l'air ahuri.

- Ha enfin tu parles ! J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ta langue dans les profondeurs des abysses. Lui lança Jack le ton frivole.

- Et bien comme tu peux le constater elle est bien la ou elle devrait être lui répondit il.

hmm je pense pas qu'elle soit encore à la bonne place, jeune Turner un sourire rêveur, accompagné d'une arrière pensée éclairci son visage.

- Soit, elle est bien à sa place constata t'il tout en se penchant en avant pour vérifier.

- A quoi tu joue Jack ? dit Will l'air méfiant.

- Moi ? Je ne joue pas, je constate, j'observe et j'en déduis que tu as passé trop de temps enfermé ici. Encore un long silence entre les deux hommes.

- je n'avais pas envie de sortir…et puis je fais ce que je veux non ? Je suis encore libre de mes faits et geste ! S'indigna t'il.

- holà holà du calme dit Jack en levant les mains comme si les paroles de Will eussent été une nuée d'épée.

- Ecoute moi bien jeune Turner, de un, tu ne fais pas ce que TU veux, car tu est sur MON bâtiment ce qui veut dire sous mes ordres étant donné que je suis toujours le capitaine , et de deux, tu n'est pas libre de tes fais et geste car tu est toujours sur mon bâtiment et que tu empêche mon humble équipage et moi même de voguer sur le grand bleu et de d'accomplir notre vie de pirate,c'est-à-dire de chercher de l'or, et bien sur en trouver, de piller, et de saisir des navire de la marine royale et boire du rhum ! Proféra Jack une frénésie passionnée.

Will resta sceptique sur les justification du « capitaine » il le regarda d'un air d'autoroute. (Nan je deconne il faut que je trouve le bon mot. Pitit clin d'œil à l'expression de Gad qui illustre parfaitement l'expression de will à ce moment la) il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils accompagné d'un air suspicieux.

et bien, que voulez vous que je fasse « capitaine » ? dit il d'une voix moins opprimée.

déjà que tu t'arranges un peu, et que tu m'accompagnes à terre, histoire que mes hommes ne soient pas trop curieux à ton égard ! lança Jack avec son air désopilant. Je t'attends dehors !

Will s'éxécuta. Il s'habilla, se recoiffa et pris bien soin de faire descendre sa chemise jusqu'à son poignet, et de boutonner le haut. Il s'étonna que Jack ne lui ait posé aucune question à propos de son geste. Il ne savait pas que penser de l'attitude du pirate. Il avait tant appréhendé la question, et de voir que maintenant, Jack ne lui en parle pas, le troubla incontestablement. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. on verra bien

Jack l'attendait sur le pont. Bien que sa désinvolture et sa jovialité habituelle soi présente, il se passait tout autre chose dans le crâne de Jack Sparrow. Ces 5 jours lui parurent une éternité. Il était profondément affligé par l'acte de Will, mais son visage restait impassible. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre sa réputation de pirate, et devait rester fier devant ses hommes. Un capitaine qui pleurniche ne le reste pas longtemps et perd toute crédibilité.

Will le rejoignit enfin. Ses trais était tirés malgré les cinq jours passé au lit. Il prirent place dans la chaloupe et ramèrent vers le rivage. Will sentait sa chair se déchiré à chaque coup de rame, il serrait les dents et poursuivait sa besogne. Jack l'avait remarqué.

- Arrête. Lui ordonna t'il. Will leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je peux continuer. Tout ça est superficiel, protesta il.

Peut être, mais qu'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Lui dit il en fronçant les sourcils. Will se rétracta et lâcha les rames. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui, posa le coude sur son genou et appuya sa tête sur sa main, en prenant bien soin de la tourner.

- Tu saignes. Ajouta Jack tout en continuant de ramer. Will prit bien soin d'essuyer ses blessures. Ils accostèrent enfin. Ils se dirigeaient en silence vers la taverne. La musique, les rires, les bruits de verre cassés, les coups de feu, tout ses enchevêtrement, ce fouillis cacophonique était totalement rebutant et insupportable pour Will. Une telle débauche y régnait, il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient s'amuser dans un tel endroit. Il suivit Jack à contre cœur. Ils rejoignirent enfin l'équipage. Ils étaient en train de se saouler, comme d'habitude pensa t'il. Gibbs arriva sur lui

- Alors mon gars ou t'étais passé !! Lui demanda t'il joyeusement sa choppe dans une main, et l'autre qui secouait le pauvre Will.

- Pas très loin… enfin si loin, je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit essaya d'articuler Will tout en s'égosillant, car sa voix ne couvrait pas le boucan qu'il y avait dans le bar.

- Pourtant tu as bien tord mon garçon !! Lança Gibbs toujours aussi guilleret.

- Non je ne pense pas, murmura Will avec un sourire crispé sur le visage.

- Ah la tienne mon gars ! Clama Gibbs en descendant sa choppe tout en se redirigeant vers la bouteille. Will vit Jack s'asseoir et commander à boire. Très vite les bouteilles se succédèrent les une après les autres. Will ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer boire à ce point, et trouva la descente de Jack impressionnante. Effectivement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Jack n'a presque pas touché à une goutte de rhum lorsque il était alité. Jack se rattrapa ce soir là. Il s'assoiya a une table et observa le spectacle d'ivrognes qui s'offrait a lui, attendant les commandements du capitaine. Sombrant dans ses pensées, il n'aperçu même pas Elizabeth qui entrait. Un « Miss Swann » lancé par la foule le tira de sa rêverie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus, car elle se dirigea vers Jack avec une allure langoureuse. Elle se posta derrière Jack et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Jack se retourna et répondit à Elizabeth. Sa figure se décomposa, et elle s'éloigna de Jack avec son air de petite fille gâtée à qui on avait refusé un jouet. Will se demanda qu'est ce que Jack lui avait répondu, et surtout qu'est ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait murmuré. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la dite Eliz se poster devant lui, avec les mains sur les hanches, avec un pose impatiente.

- Will !

-…

- Will !

- hein ?

- viens suit moi, il faut qu'on se parle, et tout de suite ordonna t'elle. Will la suivi sans rechigner. Lorsque il s'eloignièrent un peu de la folie du bar Elizabeth lui dit :

- je veux des explications et tout de suite ! Will la regarda l'air scéptique

- et sur quoi ? Le questionna t'il en affichant toujours le même air.

' - sur tout ! Sur jack, sur ces 5 jours à terre, sur toi ! Ça fait 5 jours que je ne vous ai pas vu William, et puis savoir en quel honneur ? dit elle en croisant les bras et en pinçant les lèvres et en prenant un air présomptueux.

il n'y a rien à dire, ni à expliquer Elizabeth. Sur ce je vous laisse. Il fit un pas de coté, mais elle se mit devant lui.

Oh non non non pas si vite Will, vous vous en sortez un peu trop facilement. J'exige de savoir ! et tout de suite ! pourquoi cette absence de 5 jours, et pourquoi Jack affiche cet air déprimé qu'il essaye de cacher à tout le monde ? mais moi je ne suis pas aussi dupe que l'équipage, je suis Elizabeth Swann, je sais reconnaître les choses telles qu'elles le sont !

Justement tel est votre problème, vous vous croyez tellement supérieure, et vous vous donnez tellement d'importance, que vous croyez que tout le monde vous doit obéissance. Nous ne sommes plus à port royal Miss Swann ! Elizabeth pris un air outré

Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, et croyez moi Will je le saurais d'un moyen ou l'autre dit elle l'air satisfait.

Ecoutez faites comme bon vous semble, mais je vous prie de me laisser en dehors de tout ça, je n'ai rien fait, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette discussion. Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir.

Je sais que Jack venait te rendre visite sur le bateau. Tu ne l'a pas quitté n'est ce pas. Will stoppa net.

Pour la dernière fois Elizabeth, sa suffit !

Et si je vous disais que j'ai vu notre cher capitaine tellement inquiet qu'il n'arrivait pas a touché à une goutte de rhum vous ne me croirai pas non plus ? Pourtant vous savez comment il aime ça… pas une goutte depuis le soir ou on est arrivé ici… avouez que c'est tout de même étrange… un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur son visage.

Le sang de Will se figea. Il essaya de garder une voix aussi naturelle que possible.

Mais que cherchez vous à la fin ! Vous n'acceptez pas le fait que Jack ne veuille plus de vous, et qu'il vous a pris pour son jouet ! Elizabeth vira au rouge.

C'est normal, maintenant qu'il s'amuse avec vous ! Je le ferai tombé Will vous entendez ! On ne déshonore pas ainsi Elisabeth Swann, surtout pour un simple forgeron de bas rang ! Will fut blessé par cette remarque, il ne comprenait pas comment il a pu être amoureux d'une telle créature.

Oui surtout qu'il est respectable pour une fille de bonne famille de partager le lit d'un pirate !

Oh mais se ne sera pas pire que l'amour d'un homme pour un autre homme. A port royal se genre de crime et puni Will.

Mais d'ou sortez vous pareil mensonge ? je ne vous reconnais plus…vous n'etes plus la mademoiselle Swann que mon cœur a aimé autrefois.

Non Will, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Ses aventures en pleine mer m'on fait mûrir et m'on permis de me révéler au grand jour. Et qui plus est, le soi disant plus grand pirate des 7 mers s'abaisser à ce genre de chose… vous me répugnez…dès mon retour j'enverrai la marine royale à vos trousses. Et vous bien sur, on vous fera prisonnier. Le sang de Will ne fit qu'un tour. Il bondit sur Eliz et l'empoigna par le cou en la soulevant du sol et la plaqua contre le mur.

Ne vous aviser pas de porter préjudice à l'équipage et à Jack, sinon vous aurez à faire personnellement à moi… lui dit il le regard plein de haine.

Will se sentait comme pendant son automutile. Son esprit était en dehors de son corps et il assistait à la scène impuissant, laissant son corps et son cœur agir seul.

-cela ne fait qu'appuyer mes opinions la dessus… vous voulez absolument protéger Jack et le Pearl entre autre…et vous allez jusqu'à lever la main sur une femme… on a raison sur un point, quand on a du sang pirate dans les veines, même à moitié comme c'est votre cas, on est et on restera toujours un pirate, un sale traite envers sa patrie !

- je me garderai de parler de traîtrise si j'étais toi ELIZABETH, car embrasser un autre homme alors que tu m'était promise… je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi… et dire que j'ai risquer ma vie pour toi, et de voir comment les choses se passent…

- je ne vous ai rien demandé Will ! Et je ne vous étais plus promise ! Vous fabulez là. Répondit elle avec une once de haine dans la voix

-et surtout d'enchaîner Jack sur un navire envahit par un monstre marin, tout ça pour se sauver soi même…j'appelle sa de la lâcheté Mlle Swann

-où est donc passer votre respect et votre politesse Will !

-je n'ai pas de respect envers les traîtres lui répondit il en la fixant du regard, et n'oubliez pas : un cheveu de Jack et c'est à moi que tu aura à faire. Après tout je suis un pirate non ? C'est toi qui me la dis Elizabeth ! Sa voix était glaciale, Le véritable Will Turner avait vraiment quitter son corps à ce moment la. Elizabeth gesticulait et essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de Will. Elle le regardait avec une haine et une fureur incalculable.

- je te préviens lui dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda à son tour avec mépris, puisque elle ne pouvait se défendre. Il finit par la lâcher. Elle s'en alla en le regardant toujours. Will resta interdit. Il se dirigea d'un pas inerte dans la première direction qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avançait lentement, repensant aux paroles d'Eliz. comment peut elle affirmer que Jack et moi nous…enfin nous ne sommes pas ensembles… loin de là…malheureusement il baissa la tête désappointé. je me demande ou est ce qu'elle est allé chercher de telles choses. le bruit assourdissant des rues animées n'était qu'un lointain bourdonnement pour Will. Jack ne me veut pas de moi, il me la simplement fait croire lorsque le Kraken avait envahi le bateau. Peut être l'a-t-il fait car il ne croyait plus revoir la terre et la mer… ça me fatigue de réfléchir à tout ça… ses pas le menait vers la baie.


	4. Chapter 4

Une petite plage de sable emmergeait des rochers faisant face au Pearl. La nuit était sombre mais étoilée. je vais attendre ici il s'approcha et distingua une forme humaine assise une bouteille a la main. Il s'approcha prudemment, mais senti que cette présence était celle de son capitaine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-jack ? Finit il par dire d'une voix hésitante. Il eut pour réponse un bougonnement rauque. Il s'assoiya près de l'homme et senti un forte odeur de rhum lui emplir les narines.

-Jack tout va bien ? Pas de réponse. Il se pencha et vit que le regard du pirate était vide et déconnecté de la réalité, accompagné de ce regard type de gens saoul. Un regard vitreux. Il leva la main et l'approcha du visage du pirate, et l'effleura à peine. Jack sursauta.

-qui va la ! Grogna t'il

-c'est moi Jack, Will…Jack tourna la tête vers lui, et essaya de le regarder, mais avec son degré d'alcool, il devait plisser les yeux plusieurs fois avant de le reconnaître.

-Will…c'est bien toi finit il par confirmer en avalant une gorgée de rhum.

- tu devrais stopper un peu Jack, n'oublie pas qu'on met les voiles demain.

-j'y songerai, merci du conseil répliqua t'il en avalant encore plus de rhum. Will tenta d'arracher la bouteille des mains de Jack en lui répétant qu'il ne serait pas en état de naviguer demain. Jack se débattait et lever le bras pour protéger sa précieuse. Will tendait son bras aussi pour essayer d'atteindre la maudite bouteille.

-naannnn c'est à moi !!! Bougonna Jack toujours le bras en l'air, repoussant Will de son bras valide.

-mais lâche ça enfin ! Lui dit Will qui se défendait tant bien que mal des assauts du bras de Jack. Ce dernier roula sur le coté et se mit debout. Will s'aplati dans le sable.

-alors la mon vieux tu perd rien pour attendre…il prit appui sur ses bras et bondit sur Jack, qui gardait son bras en l'air tout en gigotant pour empêcher Will de l'atteindre.

-mais Jack sa suffit ! Donne la moi ! Il sautait et s'appuyant sur Jack. Celui çi reculait et changeait de direction à chaque pas, vu qu'il n'était plus du tout lucide. Il se tourna dos à la mer et perdit l'équilibre étant donné l'inclinaison du sable et l'élan de Will. Ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long, Will tenta un dernier assaut mais Jack vrilla et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Will était captivé par le regard de Jack, qui avait perdu son aspect vitreux. Il n'osait plus bouger. Jack s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres. Le corps de Will se raidit de crainte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne voulait plus de ça, il craignait encore une fois que Jack le laisse espérer dans le vide. Il ne voulait plus revivre son cauchemar. Jack vit la peur emplir les yeux de Will, et sentait la résonance de son cœur. Il s'arrêta avant le moment fatidique, lorsque il vit Will plisser ses yeux, comme pour se protéger l'âme et l'esprit du baiser de Jack, car malgré sa réticence, il ne se débattait pas. Il en avait envie au fond de lui, ça il le savait, mais pour quel prix ?

- tu ne resteras pas à Port Royal d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, annonça Jack. Will ouvrit les yeux un regard interrogateur inscrit au fond d'eux.

- j'ai entendu par hasard ta petite conversation avec la Swann spécifia Jack.

-ah…et bien je ne pense pas, si c'est pour me retrouver pendu…

- et tu a vaillement défendu la Perle aussi n'est ce pas ? Ça voudrait dire que tu ne songeras pas à la quitter ?

-je n'ai guère le choix… je n'ai pas envie mourir pour un crime que je ne n'ai pas commis. Il regarda Jack droit dans les yeux, l'air accusateur. Tout ça par ta faute !

-oh et bien je suis désolé de m'être inquiété pour toi alors ! répondit Jack l'air outré. Il se leva et s'étala plus loin. Will se redressa à son tour et resta assis.

- ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Jack, mais maintenant on sera poursuivit, surveillé ardemment tout ça pour l'honneur bafoué d'une fille de gouverneur. Vous étés dans de sales draps toi et l'équipage, tout ça par ma faute. Il baissa la tête. Tu aurai du me laisser… dit il d'une voix presque inaudible. Jack se redressa d'un coup s'avança vers lui, ce qui surpris Will.

-ne dit plus jamais ça t'as compris ! Vociféra Jack d'une colère intense. Will regarda vers lui frappé de stupeur, et vit deux yeux emplit de peine et de fureur le fixer. Il sentit son corps s'engourdir. La respiration du pirate s'accéléra et bientôt on entendit plus que ce bruit mêlé avec les vagues.

- je… il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il resta interdit devant la réaction de Jack. Il ne pouvait que le regarder. Je voulais dire…

-je sais très bien ce que tu voulait dire coupa Jack d'un ton sec. Est ce que tu te rend compte dans quel état tu m'a laisser Turner ? Non t'es trop égoïste pour ça, la t'as penser qu'à toi-même, sans te poser de question, sans réfléchir au conséquence ! Tonna Jack dans une colère noire.

- moi égoïste Jack ? C'est toi qui me traites d'égoïste ! L'animosité montait entre les deux hommes. C'est toi qui m'a embrasser je te rappelle ! C'est toi qui as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Tu jouais les indifférents ! Tu t'en foutais complètement de moi ! Tu n'a même pas idée de ce que je ressentait à ce moment la ! J'était mort jack ! J'étais mort intérieurement ! Tout ça à cause de toi !! Et de tes gestes stupides et irréfléchis ! Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! répondit Will avec fureur.

- et tu était obliger de te taillader à cause de ça ? Et pire, de sauter par-dessus bord ! Dit Jack du même ton.

- tu comprend vraiment rien Jack…tu ne comprendra jamais, tu n'a jamais aimé dans te triste vie, répondit il sur un ton déplorant. Il le regarda la tête haute, le regard fier.

Jack bondit sur lui et se planta devant lui. Il avait bien entendu « aimer ». Will ne bougeait pas.

et qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti Will quand je t'ai vu…il tourna légèrement la tête et le regard pour revenir planter ses pupilles droit dans celle de son interlocuteur. Quand je t'ai vu sur le pont ? et pendant ces 5 jours ou tu refusait de me voir ? tu crois que mon esprit était tranquille ? tu crois que j'étais calme et serein et je vaquais à diverses occupations ? j'ai passé ces 5 derniers jours à me demander pourquoi…pourquoi tu as fait ça…et à m'inquiéter pour toi.

maintenant tu le sais Jack.

Oui plus ou moins…il détourna encore le regard. Will s'étonnait de la réaction de Jack. Lui qui d'habitude et si franc, si… Jack quoi, le voyait sous son masque de pirate. Et cette satané de Swann qui arrêté pas de fourrer son nez partout !

Oui ça tu peux le dire…

Pardonne moi Will…tout ce que tu a endurer et entièrement de ma faute. Dit il avec une once d'amertume dans la voix. Will ne croyait pas réelle la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. On dirait qu'il était ailleurs. Tout c'était passer si vite, la confrontation avec Elizabeth, la bagarre, le semi baiser, les explications…et c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Jack lucide. Il n'avait pas perdu sa stature et sa grandeur, et paraissait aussi honnête que jamais. Will le voyait dans ses yeux. Jack se retourna et fit quelque pas avant de se rasseoir. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel étoilé. Will se posa à coté de lui. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot l'un l'autre. Ils se contentaient de regarder le ciel. Jack effleura la main de Will qui était posée sur le sable. Will répondit à l'invitation et effleura les doigts de Jack.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Elizabeth ? questionna Will. Si on retourne à Port Royal on se fera pendre.

Oh je ne m'inquiètes pas, tu sera la pour me défendre n'est ce pas ? lui répondit il un sourire aux lèvres. Will sourit à son tour.

On trouvera bien un moyen. Ou bien on la pousse à l'eau et elle finit la traverser à la nage, ou bien on la met dans un canot et elle aura cas ramer jusqu'au port.

Oui mais dès qu'elle sera arrivée elle lancera l'alerte.

On verra bien au moment venu. On devrai se reposer si on veut être en forme pour demain dit Jack en baillant et s'allongeant sur le sable en fermant les yeux.

Oui tu as raison répondit Will. Il resta assis un moment. Il repensait à tout les évémenent des ces derniers jours. Il finit par s'allonger et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

Dès les premières nuances de l'aube, Will se réveilla. Il tourna la tête et vit jack encore profondément endormi. Il leva et se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure, entreprit de réveiller Jack, mais il le trouva déjà assis. Il faisait encore noir et quelques étoiles résistaient à l'attaque de l'aurore. Will se sentait mal à l'aise en face de Jack. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

_Bientôt la suite…dites moi ce que vous en pensez please !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila donc le cinquième chapitre, que je me suis un peu forcée a écrire, même si l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez vous. Comme dirait le proverbe « l'appétit vient en mangeant » j'espère qu'il s'applique aussi à « l'inspiration vient en écrivant » si vous êtes insatisfait par ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir, car j'arrête pas de faire des tournures à chaque histoire que j'écris, du coup elle finissent toujours différentes que celle qu'elles étaient au tout début._

_Oui et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe et de pronom du dernier chapitre, il a eu tellement de version, qu'a la fin, je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux, et j'ai oublié de remplacé les « vous » par les « tu » et vice versa._

-bien dormi moussaillon ? demanda Jack la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

-plus ou moins, lui répondit il en effleurant doucement son bras. Quelques petites taches rebelles pointaient sur le tissu clair. Il retroussa sa chemise pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts. Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais au grand jamais il se serait cru capable un jour de faire ça.

Jack l'observait du coin de l'œil, se faisant le plus discret possible. Lui non plus ne pouvait croire que William Turner aurait eu le culot, ou plutôt la folie de s'infliger de telles blessures. Il ne l'aurait pas cru du tout en fait, même si ce n'était pas sur Will. Lui qui avait navigué sur les 7 mers, il en avait vu des choses étranges, qu'on pourrait qualifiées d'invraisemblable,d'inouï, d'inconcevable, de saugrenu, mais ça, ça avait dépassé l'imaginable connu. Will était désespéré a ce point pour en arriver la ?

-ça ne me fait plus mal, tu sais, finit par dire Will avec un sourire.

-hein … je… ah bon ? Bafouilla Jack tout en faisant mine de ne pas faire l'intéressé, et en essayant de cacher son sursaut parce qu'il a été pris la main dans le sac. mince il a du voir mes yeux, quel marin d'eau douce je fais la !!jura t'il intérieurement. Will regarda avec amusement le pirate essayant de se justifier.

-je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment est ce … enfin comment tu as… essaya de prononcer Jack, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots juste, ou plutôt ces fameux mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, et ne voulait pas se libérer. Will fixa l'horizon pour ne pas à avoir à croiser le regard du capitaine.

- essayer de me tuer en sautant par-dessus bord tout en me saignant juste avant ? Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Jack. Lui expédia Will pour toute réponse.

-je vois c'est encore un peu tôt pour toi d'en parler, très bien j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra tu sais ! Et je ne te lâcherai pas ! Lui dit il avec un clin d'œil. Jack espérait qu'il avait employé un bon ton sur ce qu'il avait à dire à Will. Il était le plus sincère possible et souhaitait qu'il l'aurait compris.

Will détacha ses yeux de l'azur doré et se tourna vers Jack :

-mais jack, tu n'as pas l'air de me comprendre, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! C'est arrivé comme ça, un moment de pure folie peut être, mais moi-même je ne comprends pas qu'est qui m'a poussé à me tailler ! Je sais que j'avais mal au fond de moi, mais de la à t'expliquer pourquoi exactement le sang… Will stoppa net et devint absent, comme si la scène se lisait dans son regard. Jack vit l'accablement dans ces yeux et cette déchirure sur ce visage.

- Will t'es sur que ça va ? S'inquiéta Jack. Il se pencha légèrement pour être au dessous du visage de Will. Il revint peu à peu à lui et sursauta quand il vit deux énormes yeux maquillés devant lui.

-qu'est ce que tu fait enfin ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! T'es complètement malade ! s'écria Will encore surpris. Jack, qu'en à lui, éclata de rire.

-t'en fait pas comme ça mon gars ! J'allais pas te manger ! Réussi à articuler le pirates entre deux sursauts. Will, visiblement vexé se contenta de tourner le tête et fit une sorte de moue offensé les deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-allé on à du boulot aujourd'hui Turner dit Jack tout en se levant, et secouant le sable incrusté sur lui et sur son chapeau. Il tendit une main vers Will qui était toujours assis. Celui çi regarda le pirate, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants et l'air enjoué. Il secoua la tête en souriant de sa bêtise et attrapa la main de Jack. Le bras puissant le souleva de terre et puis la il se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être avec Jack., même si il était à moitié fou, il se sentait maintenant en confiance avec lui, même si il avait encore quelques petites réticences qui, se dit il passerai sûrement avec le temps. Jack aussi monologua dans sa tête tu joues la carte de l'amusement et de l'indifférence mon cher Will, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tout n'est pas encore réglé, il te faudra du temps, et à moi aussi, mais je ne m'inquiète plus trop, ça finira par passer avec le temps, et je serai là, le temps de ta guérison totale, et même plus encore

Et ils étaient là tout les deux, divaguant, les mains encore liées.

-allé on y va ! S'obligea à prononcer Jack voyant que leurs mains ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'une de l'autre.

- oui…oui articula Will encore en train de planer. Mais avant qu'il ne lâche complètement la main de Jack celui çi s'approcha rapidement de lui

- et on a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, Will, murmura Jack tout près de son visage. Will sentait le souffle chaud du pirate dans son cou, et celui çi s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il ce fut approché, passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Will et hurla :

- mais avant direction la taverne pour boire du rhum ! Et il entraîna le pauvre Will dans une espèce de danse d'ivrogne tout en chantant des chansons de pirates. C'était sa façon à lui d'échapper à des situation gênante, en tournant tout autour du rhum, avec humour et désinvolture. Will sourit. Il savait maintenant que Jack tenait à lui. Et il tenait à Jack. Il était près.

-attend Jack ! Il eu un peu de mal à stopper la frénésie de Jack, mais des qu'il posa une main sur son visage et qu'il s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Jack stoppa net dans son élan et avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que se soit les lèvres de Will se posèrent sur les siennes. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Jack. Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Jack grogna de frustration, et rattrapa son compagnon un bras autour des épaules. Ils rejoignirent l'équipage, insouciants.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était q'une tête blonde les observait.

« Alors ça vous allez me le payer » dit elle avec une répugnance ardue...

Ohohohoh ! Enfin un bisou ! Je vous ai fais attendre que pour ça ! Bouuu ! Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis dans la lancée la !


End file.
